Omniscions
The Omniscions are a Loyalist ''Codex''-compliant Successor Chapter created sometime during the 36th Millennium, during an Unknown Founding, from the lineage of the stoic and unforgiving Iron Hands. Like their genetic forebears, the Omniscions are well known for their fanaticism of the Cult Mechanicus. Chapter History The chapter came from a Hive World called Valonia, a planet known for following the Cult Mechanicus instead of the Imperial Cult. Because of this, the Omniscions are real fanatics of the Machine God and revere the Emperor as the Omnissiah. The chapter has been founded during the M36, but the imperial records unfortunately don't have more accurate informations about their Founding. The chapter always has close ties with the Adeptus Mechanicus, which led to some tensions with the Ecclesiarchy and the Inquisition. Chapter Homeworld Valonia was a very technologically developed Hive World which have the particularity to follow the Cult Mechanicus, the official religion of the Adeptus Mechanicus, rather the the Imperial Cult of the Adeptus Ministorum. But in the late M36, the planet has been attacked by a Tyranid Hive Fleet, and is now a Dead World covered only with the ruins of the mighty hives that have existed long ago. Fortress-Monastery The chapter fortress-monastery is their main Battleship called the "Omni-Temple", which houses the Reclusiam, the Apothecarion and the Librarium, and also hundreds of shrines dedicated to the Machine God. Chapter Organisation The chapter follows the tenants of the ''Codex Astartes'' very strictly, and have only minor changes in their structure. The most important is the introduction of the Omni-Priest rank, which is a hybrid of the Chaplain and Techmarine roles. Specialist Ranks The chapter also utilises its own unique titles rather than the Codex-compliant ones: * Omni-Master: Chapter Master equivalent. * Omni-Legate: Captain equivalent. * Omni-Father: Master of Sanctity/Master of the Forge equivalent. * Omni-Priest: Chaplain/Techmarine equivalent. Order of Battle Each Company is divided into squads composed of 3, 5 or 10 Astartes. The Tactical, Assault, Devastator and Scout Squads are composed of 10 Marines, the Intercessor, Reiver and Hellblaster Squads are composed of 5 Marines and the Inceptor and Aggressor Squads are composed of 3 Marines. The Veteran Squads are always composed of 5 Marines. Finally, Primaris Space Marines and Lieutenants have been incorporated within the chapter since the Ultima Founding and the end of the Indomitus Crusade. The 10 Companies Chapter Beliefs The Omniscions follows the Cult Mechanicus and its 8 Mysteries and 8 Warnings. They also share their parent chapter's hatred for weakness, by removing the frail and fallible flesh limbs and replacing them with purer bionics. They also follow the Quest for Knowledge, seeking to retrieve all the technology that exist in the galaxy to ensure the domination of Mankind. Gene-Seed Much like their progenitor, the Omniscions have an excessive hatred towards flesh, claiming that it is weaker compared to that of metal. The only way to stop this rage from happening is to change biological appendages with those of metal or to replace a majority of an astarte's body with metal. The latter of which will stop the possibility of this rage from happening at all. Those afflicted with this rage are terminated on the spot, as it is a sign of weakness to succumb to one's desires. Primarch's Curse: Iron over Flesh When the Chapter's genetic curse manifests itself in an affected Battle-Brother, it comes on in three stages: * Stage 1 - A Disdain for Flesh: The Battle-Brother perceives his own flesh as a hindrance. Scarring or punishing the biological portions of his body is the only way to soothe his anger. * Stage 2 - Cold Fury: The ruthlessness of the Omniscions manifests more strongly in the Battle-Brother, making him prone to aggression. The Battle-Brother must summon forth all his considerable willpower when confronted by an enemy or by something he considers "weak;" failure means that the Battle-Brother's fury is released in some way, most likely causing a feud, confrontation, or escalating into open violence. * Stage 3 - Zero Tolerance: All Omniscions abhor weakness, but the Battle-Brother has taken this attitude to an extreme. The Battle-Brother will seek to remove any perceived source of weakness, to the point of refusing to fight alongside allied forces such as the Astra Militarum - in extreme cases, even entering into open conflict with an allied but mortal force. Combat Doctrine The Omniscions follow the combat doctrine layed down in the Codex Astartes, the only exception being their intense use of heavy weapons and vehicles. The Omniscions stay true to their ways as the original Xth Legion did. Their Progenitor and the Omniscions themselves share the same technological strength, they wage war without a shred of mercy or passion. Deathwatch Service The Omniscions are very xenophobic chapter, especially towards the Tyranids, who destroyed their homeworld, and the Necrons, because their very existence is a heresy against the Machine God. Thus, they could make perfect recruits for the Deathwatch, however, their fanaticism of the Cult Mechanicus and their deep hatred of weakness make it very difficult to them to work with other chapters, which they consider as weak and fallible as flesh. The only exceptions, being the Iron Hands and their other Successor Chapters. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The chapter power armour is mainly red, the colour of the Cult Mechanicus, with a black soft armour. The shoulder trims colour shows the Company of the Marine (the Omni-Master having red shoulder trims), and the squad number is written in Low Gothic on its left knee. Chapter Badge The chapter badge is a red and black Cog Mechanicum with the symbol of the Cult Mechanicus (Φ) on the forehead. Chapter Fleet * Omni-Temple'' (Retribution-class Battleship) ''- The ''Omni-Temple is the largest vessel of the Omniscions war fleet. It serves as the chapter's fortress-monastery. * ''Stool's Victory'' (Victory-class Battleship) - The ''Sacred Steel ''is the personal flagship of the Omni-Father Yoseb Stool. It is used as a giant flying cathedral dedicated to the Machine God. * ''Emperor's Eye (''Emperor''-class Battleship) * The Bane of Night (Avenger-class Grand Cruiser) * Sacred Steel (Avenger-class Grand Cruiser) * Martyr's Grave (Gothic-class Cruiser) * Storm Gallion ''(''Gothic-class Cruiser) *''Valonian Might'' (Gothic-class Cruiser) * Helbreaker ''(Dictator''-class Cruiser) * Omnissian Spear ''(Hunter''-class Destroyer) Chapter Relics * ''Eye of the Omnissiah -'' The Eye of the Omnissiah is a very ancient Storm Shield which belonged to the first Omni-Father of the chapter, but it has been stolen by the Angels of Sin Chaos warband during the M39 after an assault on the Forge World of Kiran Primus. It is now in the hands of B'osch the Unholy Devourer and is known as the Eye of the Prince Relations Allies Adeptus Mechanicus: * Because of their fanaticism of the Cult Mechanicus, the Omniscions have close ties with the Tech-Priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus and they often fight side by side. Ennemies Angels of Sin: * Since the theft of the Eye of the Omnissiah, the Omniscions track down the Angels of Sin warband to recover their relic and to punish these heretics. Laega-Roth: * Since the Massacre of Tyhro'th, the Omniscions has sworn to destroy the Laega-Roth Craftworld to cleanse the shame they brought upon the Chapter by forcing them to retreat. Notable Space Marines Omni-Master Vlad Malenkov : * Before rising to the position of Omni-Master, Vlad Malenkov served as Champion of the 2nd Company for many decades. One day, after he managed to kill a Tyranid Hive Tyrant who killed his Captain, he has been promoted to the position of Omni-Legate of the Company. After many centuries of service and war, he finally become the Omni-Master of the chapter in late M40. Omni-Father Yoseb Stool : * The Omni-Father Yoseb Stool is highly respected by his brethren, for he is the most ancient of his Battle-Brothers, being one of the first members of the chapter. Notable Quotes By the Omniscions Feel free to add your own About the Omniscions Gallery Omni-Master Vlad Malenkov.jpg|Omni-Master Vlad Malenkov Omniscions Terminator.jpg|Omniscions Terminator Omniscions Scout.jpg|Omniscions Scout Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Iron Hands Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding Category:TheRedWalloon